


Made To Do

by Sycophantism



Series: Media Controls by UnknownSpy [5]
Category: Media Controls (UnknownSpy)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycophantism/pseuds/Sycophantism
Summary: Set afterInstincts. During the battle against Heart, Eject sees Trojan leaving and goes after him.





	Made To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the "[Die Like This](https://youtu.be/AV7UK1ITDc8)" animation ♪~ ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Trojan was content to walk away from it all. The controls whose names he knew, whose faces he’d worn, were things of the past. There would be other Resets, other Plays, other Pauses in the future Systems that Heart would send him to infiltrate. And then they would disappear too, and that was how the cycle went.

He didn’t expect someone to grab him, spin him around. 

(He didn’t want to think about other Ejects. How none of them would be the same, and that for once the difference would _matter_.)

“ _Where_ are you going?!” Eject demanded, and Trojan looked away before he could see the betrayal in the control’s eyes. 

“I’m done.” Trojan brushed the control’s hand off. “There’s nothing left for me to do.”

“Left to do?” The control swung around in front of him, stepping in and forcing Trojan back a step. “Trojan--”

“I did what I was made to do,” Trojan shot back, eye narrowing. Something flickered over Eject’s face, and Trojan ran a hand down his face with a scoff. “What did you think _this_ was?” He gestured between them. “You thought this was _something?_ That you were, what, special?”

Eject didn’t move, tense and failing to ignore the distant sounds of combat. He should be there, he had to help, _wasn’t this his fault_ \-- But he couldn’t let Trojan just walk away. “We connected,” he began, voice low, and Trojan’s sharp laugh interrupted him.

“So?!” Throwing an arm out, Trojan gestured to the virus towering over the controls behind him. “And I connected with Heart a hundred more times than that!” 

The thought made Eject recoil. His skin crawled with the memories of every time he’d touched Trojan, let Trojan touch him, let the lines between them blur until he felt as far from alone as he’d ever known. “Then it really was just… to find that virus a way in.” 

Trojan didn’t respond, hating the genuine hurt in Eject’s voice, hating what it was doing to him. Heart was going to raze the system, eat every control until there was nothing left for anyone, and then he would move on. 

Fist clenching, knowing it was wrong, Trojan reached out and grabbed Eject’s arm. “Go to your room,” he said, voice nearly a growl. 

Surprised but making no move to comply, Eject leaned back. “What?”

Eject had hidden him all this time, had protected him when he was found out, defended him. And here he was living up to everything Eject’s friends had accused him of. He didn’t care; this was his purpose, it was what his powers were for, it was how he survived. But that didn’t make the thought of Eject being eaten much easier to stomach. 

“Go back to your room,” Trojan repeated, knowing how dangerous it was for him to say it, “And hide there.” If Heart found him harboring a control, that was it; he’d be pixels, no respawn. Fuck, but Trojan wanted to be selfish; he didn’t want Eject not to exist. Was it really worth risking his head?

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Eject said, shrugging off Trojan’s hand. “You think I could _run away_ from this? Leave my friends to die?” 

Something hot and angry bubbled in Trojan’s chest. Like Eject hadn’t stashed him in a room to hide him from those same friends, made him sustain off of scraps like glitches? Had Eject expected that to last forever? 

Clenching his fist, Trojan quashed down the frustration. Then, waiting for the anger to dissipate, he let his hand fall open. “No.” No, he knew Eject wouldn’t run and hide. 

Eject’s anger wavered, and he stared at Trojan for a moment longer before speaking again. _“Help_ us,” he said, ignoring the shiver in his voice. It didn’t matter that Trojan had led Heart here, didn’t matter that he’d known what was going to happen, didn’t matter what Trojan was made to do. What he did right now-- that was all that mattered. 

Trojan tried to imagine it. Standing with the controls, facing Heart. It was laughable. Heart would crush them, and then he would rip Trojan apart for his hubris-- if that was all he did. Trojan could imagine a few choice ways Heart could drag his suffering on to make a proper example of him.

A trojan siding with controls. He raised a hand to his face, laughing against his palm as he looked away. Eject didn’t move, though he felt his hope wilt. 

“We were stupid,” Trojan muttered into his hand, staring into the distance. Eject had let himself trust. Trojan had let himself _care_. None of this could have lasted. 

“Trojan--”

“Eject, _stop._ ” Eject tensed, unused to hearing Trojan use the word outside of their connections. It made his chest tighten. “Just stop.” Trojan let his hand drop to his side, passing Eject. They had to deal with reality. They weren’t friends. What they _were_ , was a trojan and a control. Parasite and food. Predator and prey. Everything else had been fantasy, pretending _this_ wouldn’t be the inevitable conclusion. 

Shoulders a line of tension, Eject listened to Trojan’s fading steps, willing the other to stop. Come back. Change his mind.

When he didn’t, Eject re-summoned his sword and rushed to help his friends.


End file.
